warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bringers of Winter/History
The Bringers of Winter are an extinct Frost Dragon tribe. This is their history page, may you learn from this noble tribe's past... The Tribe's History The Beginning: Long before the first human walked the Earth, dragons roamed the blue planet. There were many types at that time, but many have gone extinct do to wars and fighting amongst themselves. One of these dragon types was the Frost Dragon. This is the story of how he and several other Frost Dragons came to create the Bringers of Winter, the only Frost Dragon tribe... The First King Primo Gelu, the First Frost, was the first king of the Bringers of Winter, but it did not start out that way. He was born in an glacier cave in the coldest region of the world. Once he was fully grown, he met other dragons of his kind. They decided to band together for protection against other dragons. This is how the Bringers of Winter were formed. His friend, Nix Regina, became his Queen and mate. Frost Dragons are naturally peaceful, so there was a long time of peace in the coldest place on Earth... Their Kin The first King and Queen of the Bringers of Winter had three daughters: Caesitas Avi (Blue Bird), Luna Nocte (Night Moon), and Crystallus Aqua (Crystal Water). After their parents died, Caesitas Avi, the oldest, became the new Queen. Her and the new King ruled their tribe wonderfully, and every dragon was very happy. But several hundred years later, disaster struck... War As time passed, a tribe of Dark Dragons attacked the Bringers of Winter. The Dark Dragons are the pirates of the dragon world, and love nothing more than to see other dragons suffer. They slaughtered all of the Frost Dragons, all except one. Her name was Avi Luna, the unlucky soul who had to watch her tribe suffer and die. She is now the last Frost Dragon in existence... The Last Frost Dragon Avi Luna, the last Frost Dragon in the world. She still has vivid memories of her tribes slaughter. She now lives as a Sky Ruler, even as their Queen. Little does she know, but she has the greatest destiny yet... Territory and Other Locations Territory: The Bringers of Winter live in what is possible the continent of Antarctica. There is very little food and the weather is extremely cold all the time. Palace: The Palace, just like any other tribe's, is a very large castle where the King and Queen live. It has little treasure, but the architecture is incredible. It was constructed out of ice millions of years ago. It is the only thing left that proves that the Bringers of Winter existed. Prey Den: The Prey Den is stocked mostly with fish and marine mammals. Prey is scarce most of the time. Camp: The camp in general had many den for all of its members. The dens were made out of chunks of ice, much like igloos. A blue flame is often kept at the center of each den that will not melt the ice. Though extreme cold doesn't really affect Frost Dragons, they still need shelter. Frost Dragon Trivia *Frost Dragon names can be shortened to only the first word. *All Frost Dragon names have something to do with water, ice, wind, et catera. So there is no Frost Dragon with a name like Clara Inferno. (Bright Inferno) **Rosa Sol is the only exception to this rule, because she is not Frost Dragon. *Avi Luna is no longer the Queen of the Sky Rulers an has a new mate. *Avi Luna's sisters is also still alive because Frost Dragon eggs go into hibernation if they are left alone. Category:History Page Category:Fanfiction Category:Dragon Groups